


Night

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treads has a nightmare and Blaster helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing baby Treads, Blaster and Fort Max's baby.

Blaster leaned back in his chair, stretching out the kinks that had started to form along his back strut. He rubbed his faceplate in exhaustion - though it wasn’t that late in the night cycle, the time spent filling out his reports for Ultra Magnus was tiresome. He vented softly, standing and stretching once more to release the remaining tension in his body.

Although he still had a bit to go on his work, he decided to leave it for the next cycle. It wouldn’t do him any good to work past his limits. He turned toward his berthroom, idly wondering if Fortress Maximus was there as well, but was stopped by the sounds of gentle shuffling at his boots.

He glanced down and was surprised to find his sparkling, Treads, standing awkwardly and bashfully avoiding his carrier’s optics. It was past his recharge-time and, as far as Blaster was concerned, was meant to be deep in recharge by now.

Blaster smiled gently, kneeling until he was at optic level with Treads. Treads was a shy thing, unimposing despite his large size, with skittish optics and a nervous smile. He was boundlessly adorable to Blaster and the carrier couldn’t help grinning whenever he was around.

"What’s the matter, sparklet, can’t sleep?" Blaster said, his voice low and comforting. Treads raised his optics to Blaster’s face, nodding timidly. 

"I had a nightmare," whispered Treads.

Blaster cooed comfortingly, reaching for his sparkling. The little one dove into his arms, cuddling up to the comfortable warmth of his carrier. He whimpered quietly at the memory of the terrifying dream, his face burying into Blaster’s chest.

Shushing him, Blaster stood, cradling him in his arms. He kissed his helm soothingly and rubbed his back gently, calming the scared sparkling. “Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?"

Treads trembled and nodded, his optics blurry from crying. Blaster smiled and kissed him once more.


End file.
